Jemma Simmons' Twelve Days of Christmas
by fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree. Or rather, just a little carved one because an actual live partridge might be impractical on a SHIELD base. [FitzSimmons]


**_Day One: 25th December _**

_**A partridge in a pear tree**_

Quite where the tree outside her bunk had come from, Simmons didn't know, but she took a closer look. It didn't have leaves at the moment, so Simmons couldn't tell what sort of tree it was. A little note was tied to one of the branches, written in some beautiful handwriting she didn't recognise.

_The partridge is in the freezer, all ready. I would put it in the tree, but I thought that might be a little more appropriate. Imagine waking up Christmas morning to a partridge in a tree. Especially since it's a prepared partridge. Only thing you have to do is cook it. So there's a little one here for the tree and one in the freezer. _

Simmons looked at the note, wondering who could have wrote it. Someone that knew she liked partridge. That could be anyone.

The little carving she hung on her tree.

* * *

**_Day Two: 26th December _**

_**Two turtle doves** _

The carvings on the step looked like they were supposed to hang. Simmons ran her fingers over them, once again wondering who had left them. She hung them on her tree.

There was another note, in the same handwriting.

_I thought live birds might be a bit of a pain. Coulson might not appreciate them. That and you'll probably want to dissect them when they die and that's not very pleasant Jemma. _

So, not Coulson. She didn't think it would be.

She was almost offended at the idea she would dissect them, then she realised it was probably true.

She roasted the partridge that evening. Everyone had a bit. Fitz, May and her were the only ones who had had it before.

* * *

**_Day Three: 27th December _**

_**Three French hens**_

Simmons looked at the third carving. Three chickens.

_Trust me, live hens? Bad idea. So what about sandwiches. There's three chicken sandwiches in the fridge. I hope you enjoyed the partridge. _

The sandwiches were lovely. She gave one to Fitz and one to Skye. Whoever it was wouldn't mind. Besides, sandwiches were Fitz's first love. There was no way she could not give him one. Not when his eyes were trained on it like that.

* * *

**_Day Four: 28th December _**

_**Four calling birds**_

_Sorry with all the carvings. These gifts are pretty impractical. I mean, what are you going to do with four calling birds? Use them to wake Trip up?_

She hung them up on the tree. Not Trip.

She knew who she wanted it to be. But she doubted it was. He was a bit focused on something else at the moment.

* * *

**_Day Five: 29th December _**

_**Five gold rings**_

Simmons picked up the washers, chuckling. Whoever it was had a sense of humour.

_Some ring shaped washers painted gold? That counts, right? _

_If anyone asks why the plumbing's playing up, it was completely Mack's fault. It should be fine. I hope. There's lots of washers. Five won't hurt._

That ruled out Mack, Coulson and Trip.

But anyone could go and grab washers, Fitz always had some floating around.

* * *

**_Day Six: 30th December _**

_**Six geese a-laying**_

The next carving was of some geese and Simmons hoped it wouldn't involve six geese being in the fridge.

_I know you're not the fondest of geese, but the eggs are always good. Maybe. I think Skye might be trying to hatch them, please help, I did not think this through. Unless you fancy hatching geese, we could have them as SHIELD mascots, they're scary enough. Why have a guard dog when you can have a goose?_

Simmons chuckled.

Working out who it was would have to wait, for now she had a woman to see about a goose.

* * *

**_Day Seven: 31st December _**

_**Seven swans a-swimming**_

Skye had refused to tell her who the person was. So instead they were hatching eggs together. They didn't even know if they were fertile eggs, but Fitz had built her an incubator. If they didn't hatch, they could always try again another time.

The next carving to go on the tree was swans.

_Definitely no live things today Ms Jemma Simmons, swans belong to Her Majesty, can't do anything about that. If I could, I would give you the moon, but there's some problems with that. First and foremost, if I invaded the Moon, claiming it for you, May might kill me. Second, Moonites._

_Last night of the year, I'm glad for the one I have spent with you._

Not May then. Not that she was expecting it to be. Which left Hunter, Bobbi or a Koenig. She doubted all of them.

She'd ask Fitz if he knew, but he was spending a lot of time with Skye and she was determined to make sure Simmons didn't find out.

* * *

**_Day Eight: 1st January _**

_**Eight maids a-milking**_

Skye had kissed Fitz at midnight. He flapped around a bit, not sure what to do and Simmons laughed at him. Trip gave her a quick peck before joining in with laughing at Fitz, who was now the same colour as the Christmas hat on his head.

Bobbi and Hunter were pretty much making out in the corner, so Simmons ruled them out. Unless they were just drunk.

Simmons had called her parents at their midnight, and made a few jokes about calling into the future. She didn't mention the mystery gift giver.

The next carvings looked like some old fashioned milk maids.

_Fresh milk in the fridge? Well, it's better than that UHT they have. I vote porridge. Porridge is always good. _

_Have a very good year Jemma, the best you can. Full of science and no jumping out of planes, understand?_

Well, maybe her hoping wasn't in vain after all.

* * *

**_Day Nine: 2nd January _**

_**Ladies dancing**_

The carving and the note arrived, same as usual. Simmons smiled.

_Nice ladies, none of them compare to you. Wish I was brave enough to dance with you Simmons._

Fitz turned red again when she spun him around the lab.

* * *

**_Day Ten: 3rd January _**

_**Ten lords a-leaping**_

Simmons was leaping, just like the lords, as she picked up today's carving and note. It was hung on the tree with the others.

_Lords a-leaping? I've never seen a lord leap, have you seen a lord leap? I suppose they must have, but I definitely can't give you an actual lord, because that would be kidnapping and May would kill me. Also Coulson. Pretty much everyone. Except Skye. She would probably help._

Simmons smiled and stuck it with the other letters.

She wondered if Fitz would like a tea.

* * *

**_Day Eleven: 4th January _**

_**Eleven pipers piping** _

_The first thing that comes to mind when I hear piping is icing. I'm pretty sure that's not what it means. I made cake anyway. And piped some icing on it. That ginger cake you like, you know the one. _

_But I know what it really means, so it does fit with the others. _

The cake was lovely. Fitz's mother's recipe. As if she wouldn't know it was that.

* * *

_**Day Twelve: 5th January**_

_**Twelve drummers drumming**_

_Drums? Skye said no. And seeing as this whole thing was her idea, I should probably listen._

_Well Ms Simmons, I hope I've remained fairly anonymous because the idea of you knowing terrifies me. Except I realise I might have mentioned anyone in my rambly notes. I should have just stuck with the thing. _

_On the bright side, I know you've never seen my posh handwriting. That's because it's a pain and takes ages, but you're worth it Jemma._

_I would quite like to tell you something Jemma, but I'm not brave enough._

Simmons put the last carving on the tree and smiled.

Her smile fell when Fitz spent the day ignoring her.

* * *

** _6th January_**

Simmons was looking at the tree, wondering if she had to take it down so quickly.

Maybe she could corner Fitz while there was still some mistletoe up and blame it on that.

"Simmons?" Skye asked, sticking her head in. "Are you busy?"

"Just taking everything down. Bad luck after tonight, you know."

"Do you need a hand?"

"Would you?"

"Not me, I've got something to do for Coulson, but I know someone who is free."

"Oh no, I'm fine, you don't-"

Skye had always disappeared. Fitz turned up a few minutes later.

"Skye said you needed help?"

"No, it's fine Fitz, honestly, she's just being-"

"Skye?"

"Exactly."

"Wouldn't have her any other way though, would you?"

"No. Erm, Fitz, did you, did you have a good Christmas?"

"I did, yes. Spoke to my mum."

"Oh you did, that's good."

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"I did, yes."

"That's good. Do you, er, do you want me to help?"

"I suppose. If you're not busy."

Fitz came in and looked up at the tree. His eyes widened.

"You, er, you-"

"Know they were from you? I didn't at first. But now I think about it, who else would base everything around food?"

"Yeah. I guess I wasn't that subtle."

"It was lovely Fitz, thank you."

"Oh. Don't mention it. It was, er, it was Skye's idea."

"Skye told you to give me sandwiches for Christmas."

"Er, no, that was me, but everyone loves sandwiches Simmons."

"I know. Fitz, why that song?"

"Well, it's the twelve days of Christmas, it seemed to fit for, erm, the twelve, erm, the twelve-"

Simmons kissed him.

Fitz seemed to freeze briefly as her lips covered his, before relaxing into her.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree," Fitz sang. "There's your answer. On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree," Simmons joined in.

"On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves and a partridge in a pear tree."

"You two of you need to get up here," Skye said, sticking her head back in. "I'm interrupting?"

"Er, no, we're not, we're not doing anything."

"Come on then."

Fitz and Simmons followed Skye, hand in hand. If she noticed, she didn't say anything.

The mission was not a complicated one. It wouldn't even involve all of them doing anything. They just had to dart in, take down some HYDRA servers, dart out.

Only Skye, Fitz, Trip and May were going.

Fitz hugged her.

"I'll see you soon."

"You'd better. We need to finish what we started." Simmons suddenly realised there were fourteen eyes trained on them. "Clearing up decorations. We were clearing up decorations."

"Twelfth Night," Hunter nodded. "That could be counted as yesterday."

"We always said it was the 6th to take down decorations," Simmons said.

"So you two found some mistletoe then?"

"We've got a long story," Skye said. "I can tell you later. I think FitzSimmons have something to do."

"Yeah," Simmons said, looking at Fitz. She was fairly sure he'd spent more time red recently than not. "I think we do."

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I don't know about you lot, but I was feeling sappy. I've been writing something else, there's probably quite a bit of angst, I apologise in advance. Actually there's quite a few things I'm working on. None of them are what I should be. **

**Anyhow.**

**My sister was singing and Christmas isn't over for another few days officially, but I'm probably late to the party anyway. I'm good at being late. But have a fic anyway.**

**Also I apologise to any vegetarians or anything that didn't like the idea of eating meat. In my defense, a partridge is a game bird that is kept for meat. As are chickens. I always thought the partridges were for their Christmas dinner.**

**Interesting fact, at the end of this you would end up with a total of 364 gifts, one for each day of the year. **


End file.
